The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic customer service centers.
The internet has caused an explosion in the number of business to consumer web sites and business to business web sites. These sites provide a number of advantages over traditional sales channels such as: salesmen, telephone orders and mail order. However, one significant limitation has been that customers cannot speak to a real person when they have a question. Some web sites have provided customers with a text chat feature. The customer clicks on an icon and is connected to a customer service representative in a text chat room. Unfortunately, this is a slow process and requires more time for the customer service representative to answer customer""s questions. Another solution has been to provide the user with a telephone number. Unfortunately, most customers must sign off of the web site before they can place a telephone call. As a result, the consumer cannot view the web page while asking questions to the customer service representative.
Thus there exists a need for a method of operating a customer service center that can provide answers efficiently without the customer having to sign off of the web page.